Various arrangements have been developed to remotely actuate a device via a mechanical link. One known arrangement includes an elongated cable having a flexible inner cable and an outer sheath. Such cables are known as “Bowden cables”. Bowden cables have been utilized to actuate seat adjustment mechanisms in chairs and seats for vehicles. Such cables have also been utilized to provide for remote release of, for example, seat components, trunk latches, and other such components.
In general, a user input member or device such as a lever is operably connected to one end of the Bowden cable, and the other end of the cable is mechanically connected to the latch or other device to be actuated. During actuation of the device, the lever or other input member or device is manually moved by the user, thereby generating a tension on the inner cable, and a compressive force on the outer sheath. As the lever is moved, the inner cable shifts, thereby actuating the latch or other mechanism. In use, substantial forces on the components of the cable and other parts of the system may be generated.
Compensator mechanisms have been developed to ensure that the maximum allowable forces for the various components of the system are not exceeded. One known type of prior art compensator 10 is illustrated in FIGS. 4-6. Compensator 10 includes an inner member 11 that is movably disposed within a housing 12. A bracket 20 or the like may be utilized to mount the compensator 10 to a mounting structure of a vehicle, a chair, seat, or other such item. A coil spring 13 is disposed within the housing 12 and biases inner member 11 outwardly to the position illustrated in FIG. 5. It will be understood that a stop (not shown) may be utilized to prevent movement of inner member 11 beyond the position illustrated in FIG. 5, and to provide for preload of coil spring 13. Inner strand 14 of Bowden cable 15 extends through the compensator 10, and shifts longitudinally during use to actuate the adjustment mechanism, latch, or other device to be actuated. Outer sheath sections 16 and 17 of Bowden cable 15 are connected to fitting portions 18 and 19 of inner member 11 and housing 12, respectively. In use, if the maximum allowable force is exceeded, the outer sheath 16 overcomes the preload generated by coil spring 13, and thereby shifts the inner member 11 from the position illustrated in FIG. 5 to the position illustrated in FIG. 6. In this way, the compensator 10 protects against breakage that could otherwise be caused due to generation of excessive forces in the Bowden cable 15 and other system components.
Although known compensators such as the compensator 10 illustrated in FIGS. 4-6 have been somewhat successful, such compensators may be relatively large, thereby causing difficulty in packaging of the compensator and other components. Also, the spring 13 may need to be relatively large in order to generate the desired amount of force. This, in turn, results in a relatively large compensator, and also adds to the cost of the compensator.
Accordingly, a compensator that alleviates the disadvantages of existing compensators would be desirable.